


Jmelí

by Lianell



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Matchmaker Alec, Mistletoe
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/pseuds/Lianell
Summary: Alec má úžasný plán, jak dát dohromady Jamese a Qho. Jmelí!Ale to netuší, že Q něco tají... nebo tuší?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Jmelí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/gifts).

> Veselé Vánoce!
> 
> Tohle je dárek pro Sally, sice to není ten, co jí už dlouho slibuju, ale je to dárek!
> 
> :*

Jmelí. Všude je jmelí. Ta odporná kytka je nejen otravná. Doslova. Možná, kdyby se nastrouhala do čaje…  
Qho z jeho vražedných myšlenek vytrhl jeden z poskoků, který donesl výsledky nejnovějšího (samozřejmě oficiálně schváleného) experimentu. Ale co, jsou Vánoce. A co M nevidí…

„Můj pane? Nesu výsledky, zatím vše vypadá slibně.“ Pak si poskok svého Lorda a pána prohlédl blíž, „je vše v pořádku?“  
„Jsou Vánoce,“ zazněla zabručené odpověď Bosse.  
„A to je problém?“ poskok zaváhal, u šéfa je potenciálně nebezpečné téma cokoli. A naštvaný šéf znamená velký průser.  
„Jo. Vánoce znamenají lidi, přehnaně veselý lidi, co falešně zpívají otravný koledy. A taky jmelí. Sakra jak já tu kytku nenávidím!“ ke konci proslovu už Q mával rukama a poskok pomalu strategicky ustupoval. Teď hlavně obezřetně. A rychle pryč.

Supící Q si mizejícího poskoka ani nevšiml a dál onu zmíněnou květinu proklínal všemi jazyky, co znal. Ne, že by za to nějak osobně mohla, ale nemá si co dovolovat tahat sem nějaký odporný líbací zvyky. To se dělá nutit nic netušící lidi se líbat? Ne, slušná kytka je hodná a nenápadná.  
Za normálních okolností by ani tahle tradice nijak nevadila. Nějaká ta pusa na tvář v zájmu dobrých vztahů mezi přáteli na pracovišti. Proč ne. To by se mu ale po oddělení nesměli promenádovat 00 agenti. Ti mají totiž tendenci být otravní, nebezpeční (jak povahou, tak nápady) a hlavně nebezpečně pohlední. Teda jeden. Teda jako víc, ale u jednoho je to problém obzvlášť. James. James má tendenci flirtovat se vším, co se hýbe a dýchá, a závazek u něj sprosté slovo. Takže sbohem krásný sne. O Jamesovi si můžeme nechat jen zdát, ten není pro někoho jako Q. Navíc je James na ženský… jen a pouze, takže na Qho se ani nepodívá. Tenhle drobný zádrhel by šel sice taky vyřešit, a to velmi snadno, ale riskoval by tím kariéru, takže ne e.  
Q totiž do životopisu trošičku lhal, maličko. Jeho pravé jméno je Jasmine a je holka. Drobný detail.  
MI5 sice nemá problém přijímat do svých řad i ženy. Ale na Qho přijetí nebylo nic normálního. Geniální dítě, zářný student, který přeskočil střední a šel rovnou na vysokou. Který zdrhnul z domova a aby si nějak vydělal, dělal hackera pro ty, co mu dobře zaplatili. To není nic pro děvče, takže nová identita (ta se hodí i tak). No a když ho čapla MI5, nikdo by holku, prakticky ještě dítě, nevzal vážně. Mohl být rád, že mu dali šanci namísto vězení. Takže přetvářka pokračovala, teď jim už nemůže říct, že celou dobu lhal. A teď je z něj Q. Vedoucí oddělení v rekordním věku 24 let. A příšerně zakoukaný do největšího sukničkáře v Londýně. No není svět úžasný? A do toho všeho si přijde v celé své kráse _jmelí_.

Bond sice je na ženský, ale to mu nebrání v popichování svého oblíbeného obětního beránka. A kdyby se k němu dostal blízko… no řekněme, že některé partie sice volný svetr schová, ale pořád tam jsou.  
Už je to dlouho, co tady byl naposledy. Navíc se posledních několik návštěv choval podivně chladně a odtažitě. Někdy dokonce předstíral, že tam Q vůbec není! Buď se něco stalo, nebo plánuje nějakou příšernost. Tak jako tak, je to důvod k starostem.

*****

Zatímco se Q snažil přijít na to, jak sprovodit jmelí z povrchu zemského, Bond měl osobní krizi. Velkou. On se totiž zamiloval. Ale žádný ten povrchní záchvat vášně na pár dní, co se běžně zamilovaností nazývá. Opravdu se vážně zamiloval. A ještě k tomu do chlapa.  
Ale když on je Q tak úžasný, chytrý, pohledný a… a už je v tom zase. Navíc jsou Vánoce a není nic smutnějšího než trpět neopětovanou láskou na Vánoce.  
Už dlouho nebyl v Qho oddělení. Měl by se tam zastavit na svou pravidelnou návštěvu a obhlídku nových zbraní. Ale nějak se k tomu nedokáže přinutit. Musel by mluvit s Qem a on se ještě nepřenesl přes to, že se zamiloval, natož do chlapa.

„Už zase sníš o našem zajíčkovi?“ ozval se Alec někde od ledničky. Kdy se sem sakra dostal?  
„Není to zajíček. A už vůbec ne náš,“ odsekl uraženě Bond.  
„No jo vlastně, tak o tvém zajíčkovi,“ posmíval se mu Alec.  
„Není můj,“ zamumlal trucovitě James.  
„Ale chtěl bys. A taky může být!“  
„A jak asi? Je aspoň o polovinu mladší a je na ženský,“ vysvětloval James.  
„Mladší je o pár let, zas tak starý nejsi. A kdes přišel na to, že je na ženský?“ Alec byl nečekaně trpělivý. Ale zas to není poprvé, co musel sledovat Jamese, jak se utápí žalem nad svou neopětovanou láskou.  
„Ty ho někdy viděl s chlapem? Navíc na oddělení se kámoší hlavně s ženskýma,“ vysvětloval zoufale Bond.  
„Já ho hlavně neviděl s nikým. A co na tom, že se kámoší s holkama. Já se s nima taky bavím, náhodou je s nima sranda. Hlavně Catherine… ta umí nechat věci vybuchnout…“ zasnil se Alec.  
„Jdi někam ty pyromane. A nech mě bejt,“ zavrčel Bond.  
„Neměl bys na mě bejt hnusnej. Ne, když jsem ti vymyslel plán, jak si získat jeho srdce,“ ozval se Alec nonšalantně.  
„Plán? Jakej plán?! Já žádnej plán nepotřebuju!“  
„Plán, jak tě konečně dostat z tý patetitcký sebelítosti.“  
„A co jsi teda vymyslel, ty ó génie?“ posmíval se James.  
„Jmelí.“  
„Jmelí?“  
„Jo. Prostě ho dostaň pod jmelí, políbíš ho a uvidíš, že ti padne k nohám. Pak už stačí, abys mu vyznal svou nehynoucí lásku. Hmm… už slyším svatební…“ zbytek Alecovy věty byl přerušen letícím polštářem.

*****

Q věděl, že je něco špatně v momentu, kdy se pootevřely dveře. Nevěděl proč, ale tušil to. 

„Pane? Prý máte jít za Eve. Něco ohledně vánočního večírku,“ poslíček zněl řádně vyděšeně. Normálně mu nosí zprávy poskoci. To taky bylo podezřelý.  
„Za Eve?“  
„Nooo…“  
„A kdo ti to řekl?“  
„Tanner.“ Pořád tam byl drobný nádech nejistoty. Tady něco smrdí.  
„Dobře. Řekni R ať pohlídá sekci 12. Já budu hned zpátky,“ podvolil se Q a vydal se do vyšších pater.  
Sotva ale vylezl ze dveří kanclu do haly oddělení, byl zastaven u dveří. Jamesem.  
James tam stál s rukama v kapsách, tvářil se nevinně a přímo nad ním byla ta prokletá kytka. Nešel obejít, zpátky taky nemohl. Byl na očích všem svým poskokům, nemohl ukázat slabost. Je jejich Boss.  
„Ahoj Q, jaká to náhoda,“ ozve se vesele James. Ale hlas se mu trochu klepal.  
„Co tu chceš Bonde?“  
„Zrovna jsem se šel podívat, jak se ti daří, ale nějak jsem tu uvízl. Budeš mě muset vysvobodit.“  
„Jsi velký kluk, zvládneš se vysvobodit sám,“ odsekl Q, jeho poslední šance jak se vyhnout nevyhnutelnému.  
„Ale tradice je tradice, Q. Přece se nebojíš?“ popichoval James. Sakra, teď už nemůže uhnout.  
„Blbý kytky? Ani náhodou. A vůbec, víš, že je jedovatá? Nechceš ochutnat?“ usmál se sladce Q.  
„No tak, Q. Jedna malá pusa a dám ti pokoj.“ Kéž by to byla pravda. Ale čím dřív s tím skoncuje, tím dřív se může někde zavřít a panikařit. S protočením očí přistoupil Q k Bondovi a naklonil se, aby mu dal pusu na tvář. Ale samozřejmě, že měl James jiné plány. Prudce otočil hlavu a přitiskl se ústy na Qho. Q byl nejdřív jak socha, ale dlouho odolávat nedokázal. Měsíce odpírání a snění udělaly s jeho vůlí své a brzy celé oddělení sledovalo jejich vášnivé objetí. Objetí. Sakra! Q cítil, jak Jamesovy ruce míří, kam nemají a pokusil se uskočit, ale pozdě.

„Ty seš ženská?“ vyjekl Bond tak nahlas, že ho museli slyšet o patro výš.  
„Ne!“ pokusila se protestovat Q, ale škoda už byla napáchána. Nebylo nikoho, kdo by je nesledoval. A do 15 minut to bude vědět celé MI5.  
„No mě jsi pod svetrem jako ženská připadal… připadala… do prdele,“ nadával James.  
„No dobře! A to je jako problém?“ vyjela na obranu Q.  
„Já si tady procházím osobní krizí, že jsem se zamiloval do chlapa a ty jsi přitom celou dobu ženská!“ Agent si ani neuvědomoval, co říká, jak byl v šoku. Ale Q ho slyšela moc dobře.  
„To není můj problém… počkat…ty ses do mě zamiloval?“ šeptla.  
„Eeeh… noo… jo,“ James celý zrudnul a díval se do země, rukou si mnul zátylek. Po oddělení se začalo ozývat vzrušené špitání, ne že by to ti dva postřehli.  
„I když jsem holka?“ zeptala se nejistě Q.  
„I když jsem myslel, že jsi chlap,“ odpověděl James a pak dodal: ,,Myslíš… myslíš, že bys se mnou šla na večeři?“  
„Moc ráda,“ usmála se Q. Pak přišla blíž k Jamesovi, naklonila se k němu a zašeptala mu do ucha: ,,Já se do tebe taky zamilovala“. Načež mu dala rychlou pusu a prošla kolem omráčeného agenta ven. James se po chvíli probral a jako poslušný pejsek se za ní vydal s obrovským úsměvem na tváři.

Jen co byli oba z dohledu, propukli poskoci v nadšenou debatu a občasné uznalé zahvízdání. Pár minut na to se objevil Alec a s vítězoslavným úsměvem se vydal za Catherine, která měla na starosti sázky.

**Author's Note:**

> Čeština má ten problém, že koncovky všechno vykecaj. Takže držím Qho jako muže až opravdu do konce, kdy to zjistí James, pak přepnu.
> 
> Za překlepy a chyby se omlouvám, nemám sílu to víckrát po sobě číst.


End file.
